Kwiklicht
Hoofdstuk 16 "Jeej! We gaa misschien vandaag naar Candy en Tommy!", riep Avondkit blij. "Gaan we vragen of sommige van onze vriendjes mee willen?", vroeg Nachtkit. "Tuurlijk!", piepte Avondkit. De twee kittens gingen naar Appelkit en vroegen of ze mee wou. "Ik weet niet hoor. Het is ver reizen en zo. Missschien eens als we leerlingen zijn", antwoordde Appelkit onzeker. "Dat geld ook voor mij. Ik wil niet dat mijn vacht vol modder gaat hangen", mauwde Slimkit. "Ik wil wel mee", zei Showkit. "Wij hebben jou niet meegevraagd, Showkit", piepte Nachtkit. "Nou en?", vroeg Showkit boos en zijn haren gingen overeind staan. "Aan Regenkit en Jaagkit gaan we ook niet vragen of ze mee willen, toch Avondkit,", vroeg Nachtlkit. "Maakt me niet uit. Maar volgens mij willen die twee dikke katers niet mee hoor", grapte ze. "Zilverkit! Zilverkit", siste Nachtkit. "Wat scheelt er?", vroeg ze. "Wil je met ons mee komen naar Tommy en Candy?", vroeg Avondkit. "Natuurlijk", antwoordde ze. "Wat is dat over Tommy en Candy? Ik wil ook mee hoor", fluisterde Steenkit. "Kom dan vertrekken we al. Onze moeders halen ons wel in", stelde Zilverkit voor. "Maar - maar jullie weten toch nog niet of het mag", mompelde Glimkit. "Het mag heus wel", piepte Steenkit. De vier kittens liepen de kraamkamer uit het woud in. "Maar - maar...", piepte Glimkit nog maar ze waren te ver om haar te verstaan. "Wacht op mij!", mauwde Glimkit fluisterend en liep de kraamkamer ook uit. "Varenceder, sorry hoor. Ik wil je vriendin, Spikkelblad, niet beledigen maar ik heb het gevoel dat ze mij niet bepaald moet", bekende Mistlicht. "Nu ja, ze is gewoon een beetje jaloers omdat ik zo veel tijd met je doorbreng", murmelde hij. "Ik ga maar eens", miauwde Varenceder verlegen. "Maar Varenceder... Wacht even, alsjeblieft", smeekte Mistlicht. Varenceder bleef staan en vroeg haar : "Wat is er Mistlicht?" "Ga je stoppen met tijd door te brengen met me? Want als je dat wilt doen voor haar, is dat oké voor mij. Ik vind het tof om tijd met je doortebrengen maar wil je relatie met Spikkelvacht niet in de weg staan", mauwde de grijze cyperse poes. Mistlicht wist wel dat ze eigenlijk toch wel wat voelde voor Varenceder, maar ze mocht er niet aan toe geven. Dat mocht gewoon niet want dat zou erg zijn voor Spikkelvacht. "Tuurlijk niet. Je bent, buiten Spikkelvacht dan, de allerleukste en knapste poes van heel de Clan naar mijn mening. Je klauwen glimmen als parels, je ogen lijken wel op de opkomst van de zon. Je grijze cyperse vacht lijkt wel als donkere mist. Alles aan jou is geweldig, jij bent gewoon geweldig", somde de kater zelfzeker op. Even ontstond er een vonk in Varenceders' hart. Maar toen dacht hij weer aan Spikkelvacht, fantastische Spikkelvacht. Mistlicht begon te blozen en kreeg het heet onder haar vacht. "D - dankje", stotterde ze. "Nu ga ik maar eens", mompelde Varenceder en ging naar het krijgershol toe. Mistlicht zuchtte en keek om toen ze iets hoorde. "Wacht op mij! Wacht op mij", hijgde Glimkit. "Wat doet zij nu weer?", dacht de grijze poes. Niemand had Glimkit het kamp zien uit slenteren buiten Mistlicht. "Ahum, ach kittens toch. Ik dacht dat Glimkit een rustig en verlegen type was. Maar zo te zien lijkt zij toch meer op haar moeder dan ik gedacht had. Weet je het word nog eens tijd voor een avontuurtje", snorde Mistlicht en sloop achter Glimkit aan. Hoofdstuk 17 Toen Glimkit de rest had ingehaald wandelden ze zij aan zij door het woud. "Ik had nooit gedacht dat het kamp verlaten zo LEUK zou zijn", glimlachte Glimkit. "Het is inderdaad echt cool", stemde Zilverkit mee in. "Dit is nog niets, als je weet wat Nachtkit en ik hebben meegemaakt. Jullie moeten ook niet denken dat het altijd even tof is hoor. Soms is het ook gewoon afgrijselijk hoor", protesteerde Avondkit. "Ach het belangrijkste is toch gewoon dat jullie weer veilig thuis zijn", miauwde Steenkit die zich tegen Avondkit aandrukte. "Oehh... Zijn hier kits verliefd?", vroeg Zilverkit plagerig. "Nee", antwoordde het bruine poesje. "Ja, ja", mauwde Zilverkit. Het leek wel of het bloed van duizenden katten in haar ogen waren bewaard. "Echt niet hoor, Zilverkit. Ik meen het", zei Avondkit vast. "Dan heb je geluk, want mijn broertje kan JIJ niet krijgen". "Waarom zou Avondkit op Steenkit zijn Zilverkit? We zijn nog maar kittens en denken nog niet na over partners. Ze zijn gewoon beste vrienden. Niet meer", wees Nachtkit haar terecht. Zilverkit keek haar boos aan en stapte met haar kop en staart in de lucht voort. Wat later fluisterde Nachtkit : "Daar is het MachtClan kamp. We moeten er voorbij gaan om bij Candy en Tommy te komen." "Dat is zot gevaarlijk", siste Glimkit. "Daarin heb je gelijk maar het moet ons wel lukken", piepte Avondkit optimistisch. "Oh nee, ik HAAT dit soort gedrag. Als zij ook maar een beetje op hun ouders lijken loopt het sowieso mis", mompelde Mistlicht tegen zichzelf. Zij zat in een struik verstopt achter de kits. Eigenlijk zouden ze haar moeten zien of ruiken maar hoe zou een kitten dat nu moeten kunnen? "Wel Mistlicht wat nu? Houden we ze tegen? Of laten we ze even doen?", fluisterde ze tegen zichzelf. "Blijf achter mij en Avondkit", commandeerde Nachtkit. "Oké, Nachtkit", piepte Glimkit vastberaden. De zes kittens slopen door het MachtClan kamp. Mistlicht bleef in de struik zitten maar hield elke stap van de kittens in de gaten. De MachtClan katten waar aan het luieren en aten schrielle stukjes prooi. Er lagen botjes van prooi op de grond en meteen spotte Nachtkit Snoepbos. Al zijn vlooien waren verdwenen en hij liep met zijn hoofd en staart fier in de lucht. Nachtkit zag ook Raaspoot die nors bij Snoepbos zat. "Wat denk je Raaspoot, Snoep''ster''? Zwartster is toch niet meer zo vaak bezig met de Clan en nu ik commandant ben heb ik zo veel meer kans om leider te worden", mauwde Snoepbos. "Ja ouwe. Je bent tijdelijk commandant, ik zeg het je tijdelijk", moperde Raaspoot. "Is Snoepbos commandant?", vroeg Avondkit geschrokken. "Het ziet ernaar uit van wel", antwoordde de zwarte poes. Een schaduw scheen over hen en kuchte. Geschrokken keken de zes kits omhoog. "Wat zoeken jullie hier?", vroeg de medicijnkat van de MachtClan. "We zijn heus niet bang voor jou hoor", zei Zilverkit. "Honingstraal!", piepten Nachtkit en Avondkit terwijl ze zich tegen de gouden poes aandrukten. "Nachtkit? Avondkit? Zijn jullie het werkelijk? Hoe kan het dat jullie nog leven?", vroeg Honingstraal met grote ogen. "Euhmm... Lang verhaal", stamelde Avondkit. "Kom snel mee naar mijn grot, jullie alle zes", fluisterde Honingstraal. "O nee. Dit gaat te ver", siste Mistlicht. In het medicijnkatten hol... "Wie zijn die andere kittens?", vroeg Nachtkit. "Dit zijn de drie dochters van Zwartster en Nigrum, dat heel licht blonde poesje met wit en groene ogen is Krokuskit, dat gestreepte bruine poesje met die witte borst en poten en amberbruine ogen is Loofkit en dat blonde cyperse poesje met die lavendelkleurige ogen is Lavendelkit. "Ja, dat zijn wij", piepte Krokuskit. "Zijn jullie VuurClan katten?", vroeg Loofkit. "Ga terug naar jullie nestje", beval Honingstraal. "Waar is Nigrum?", vroeg Avondkit. "Zij is..." Honingstraal werd onderbroken door het gesis van Mistlicht. "Honingstraal? Deze kittens horen niet in de MachtClan. Eerlijk gezegd verbaasd het me zelfs niet dat juist jullie uit het kamp gingen. Nietwaar, Honigstraal?", vroeg Mistlicht. "Hoezo?", vroeg Honingstraal ongemakkelijk. "Als je weet wie hun moeders zijn, weet je genoeg", antwoordde de grijze poes. "Oh zo. Zijn die kittens buiten Nachtkit en Avondkit de kits van Roodoog?", vroeg ze nieuwsgierig. "Inderdaad, en hun ouders hebben niet graag dat zij omgaan met gevaarlijke moordenaars", snauwde Mistlicht. "Mistlicht! Houd je kop, de MachtClan en ik zijn okay. Echt waar", miauwde zij. "Ja, de MachtClan misschien wel. Maar jij? Kom jullie zessen, we gaan terug naar huis", beval Mistlicht. "Nee, Mistlicht. We willen terug naar Tommy en Candy. Wij gaan hen bezoeken. Trouwens vallen MachtClan katten niet mee buiten Honingstraal dan", piepte Nachtkit. Mistlicht zuchteen zei vervolgens : "Jullie zijn al even vastbesloten en avontuurlijk als jullie ouders." Een traan van geluk en tegelijkertijd verdriet rolde over Mistlicht 's wang. "Jullie doen me erg denken aan mijn eigen leerling Konijnpoot. Hij was ook zo vastbesloten als jullie, en even dappper". "Mogen we gaan alsjeblieft", smeekten de kittens. "Wij willen ook mee", jammerden Nigrum 's kits. "Ach, uhh... Ik weet niet"; murmelde Mistlicht. "Ik ben weer terug", zei Nigrum op een zoete toon. "VuurClan katten", siste ze. "Deze zes kits kwamen naar hier omdat ze Tommy en Candy wouden bezoeken.Waarschijnlijk had je gedacht dat ze dood waren of zo. Nou, dat zijn ze niet. Maar Mistlicht volgde hen tot hier en nu willen jouw kittens hen ook bezoeken", vertelde Honingstraal. "Niets van, Loofkit, Lavendelkit en Krokuskit, ik zeg het jullie. Ik wil NIET dat jullie omgaan met VuurClan katten", miauwde Nigrum vol walging. "Waarom niet moeder?", vroeg Lavendelkit nieuwsgierig. Nigrum legde zich neer bij haar kittens en krulde haar staart rond hen. "Liefjes, jullie vader is een afstameling van Adelaarster. Adelaarster was een wrede kat. Ooit waren er eens vier Clans maar die kat zorgde ervoor dat het er twee werden. Adelaarster is geen kat om naar op te kijken. VuurClan katten haten MachtClan katten. Eerst ik ook. Ik was eens een poesiepoes, werd gedumpt door mijn baasjes en dan in het slijk vonden vier leerlingen mij. Eén van die leerlingen was jullie vader. Ik dacht van, wat een vieze plek is deze MachtClan eigenlijk, de katten hier stinken en al. Ze hadden amper voedsel en soms zag je hun ribben zelfs. Toen ik hoorde van de VuurClan, nog een andere Clan in dit woud. Was ik van plan om over te stappen naar hen. Maar ik deed het niet. Want ik kwam er achter hoe goed zij het daar hebben. In de MachtClan is het leven hard. Terwijl katten van de VuurClan prooi in overvloed hebben. In ieder geval komen ze wel altijd toe. Dat leven hadden wij ook kunnen lijden als jullie vaders overgrootvader niet zo'n domme dingen gedaan zou hebben", legde ze uit. Nachtkit besefte dat Nigrum wel een punt had. "Maar wanneer vertrekken we nu?", vroeg Steenkit. "Zo snel mogelijk. Deze chaos moet zo snel mogelijk stoppen", zei Nigrum nors. "Ik zal jullie wel een weg tonen om uit het MachtClan kamp te komen", mauwde de medicijnkat. "Wacht, wacht. Ik zal wel meegaan. Jullie drieën blijven hier", zei de moederkat tegen d'r kittens. Loofkit, Lavendelkit en Krokuskit knikten. Maar keken elkaar daarna sluw aan."Kijk, nu zijn jullie uit het MachtClan kamp. Mistlicht zorg goed voor de kittens", mauwde Honingstraal. "Tuurlijk", antwoordde zij. Honingstraal en Nigrum keerden zich om en wandelden weg. Hoofdstuk 18 Ondertussen liep Mistlicht een vossenlengte voor de kittens... Zilverkit jammerde al een hele tijd dat haar poten haar niet meer konden dragen. Glimkit lag half inslaap en Steenkit, Nachtkit en Avondkit babbelden gewoon lekker verder. "Psst... Psst", siste een stem. Mistlicht had het gelukkig niet gehoord want drie kits verschenen in het gras. "Goed geslopen", loofde Steenkit onder de indruk. "Zouden jullie het fijn vinden als we met jullie mee gaan?", vroeg Loofkit. "Ja duhh", piepte Zilverkit. Maar Glimkit en Steenkit keken elkaar onzeker aan. Zilverkit stapte nu niet meer naast Nachtkit maar ging naast Lavendelkit wandelen. Glimkit ging naast Loofkit staan en Avondkit bleef bij Steenkit, haar beste vriend. Nachtkit ging dan maar bij Krokuskit staan. "Hoi Nachtkit", piepte ze. "Hi Krokuskit, dus jouw ouders zijn Nigrum en Zwartster?", vroeg Nachtkit. "Jep, mijn vader is de grote, stoere Zwartster en mijn moeder de prachtige poes Nigrum". Nachtkit kon haar oren niet geloven. Hoe dacht deze kitten wel over haar ouders. Het was vreemd dat er katten waren die geweldig spreken over katten die je ontvoerd en bijna vermoord hadden. "... ga je het me nog vertellen of niet?", vroeg Krokuskit. Nachtkit schrok wakker uit haar gedachten. "Wat vertellen?", vroeg ze verward. "Wie jouw ouders zijn", murmelde Krokuskit. "Ow jahh... Mijn moeder is Sterrenlicht en mijn vader is ook Clanleider. Net als de jouwe. Hij heet Roodster", vertelde Nachtkit trots. "Dus ik neem aan dat Avondkit en jij dan zusjes zijn?", vroeg Krokuskit nieuwsgierig. "Dat klopt", antwoordde het zwarte poesje. Haar smaragdgroene ogen glommen. Krokuskit liet haar hoofd nu hangen. "Wat is er, Krokuskit?", vroeg ze. "Is het bij de VuurClan ook zo, dat als je de dochter of zoon van de leider bent jij of een van nestgenoten dan ook leider word?", vroeg Krokuskit sip. "Uhh... nee. Hoezo?" "Wel, in de MachtClan is het zowat de wet dat een afstammeling van Adelaarster altijd de Clan blijft leiden. Maar veel katten denken dat ze er wel eens mee weg zouden komen, ook al zijn ze geen afstammeling van hem..." "Net zoals Snoepbos", realisseerde zij zich. "... Nu ja, het punt is dat het eerste nestje van de leider, mijn vader dus, dat één van de kits uit het eerste nestje, leider zal worden", vertelde het wit-blonde poesje. "Dat is toch SUPER", mauwde Nachtkit, zo luid dat Mistlicht het had gehoord. Maar Zwartsters' kits waren snel, en verstopte zich ergens. "Wat is er super Nachtkit?", vroeg Mistlicht giechelend. "A- Avondkit - en de rest - zijn SUPER", stamelde Nachtkit met een lach op haar gezicht. "Ik zeg het je maar Nachtkit, ik ken die blik maar al te goed en weet honderd procent dat je liegt. Maar weet je, jij bent nog jong dus zal ik het er hier bij laten", zei de grijze cyperse poes spinnend en stapte voort. De drie kits verschenen weer en Krokuskit piepte : "Het is helemaal niet zo super, Nachtkit. Al die verwachtingen. Het ergste vind ik dan nog dat het dan mij en Lavendelkit tegen elkaar is." "Hoezo? Vergeet je Loofkit niet?" "Nope, Loofkit wilt medicijnkat worden. Vader twijfelde eerst omdat hij vond dat Loofkit een wijze poes is en goede beslissingen zal nemen in de toekomst. Maar daarna besefte hij dat Loofkit inderdaad beter medicijnkat zou worden omdat wijsheid nodig is bij een medicijnkat en zij haar leider altijd goed kan bijstaan en tips geven over een betere beslissing maken. Daarom zal Lavendelkit mijn concurent zijn, als je het zo beziet. En ik wil dat niet. Lavendekit is mijn zus en ik wil dingen samen met haar doen, niet tegen haar", miauwde Krokuskit. "Ach, maak jij je er maar nog geen zorgen over. Je bent nog maar euhm..." "Ik ben een kwart maan oud", vulde ze aan. "Inderdaad, jij bent nog maar een kitten, Krokuskit. Dus geniet daarvan, want over vele manen zullen wij in gevechten tegen over elkaar staan. Wees daarom blij dat je kitten mag zijn. Weet je waarom ik dit nu doe? Deze reis? Ze zeggen van kits mogen het kamp niet uit zonder een krijger want ze zijn te zwak. Maar persoonlijk vind ik, als je het kamp niet uit kan als kit, wanneer dan wel. Als leerlingen krijger heb je verplichtingen voor de Clan. Daarom doe ik dit nu. Maar dat wilt niet zeggen dat ik het later nooit meer ga doen", knipoogde Nachtkit ondeugend. Krokuskit giechelde en mauwde dan : "Eigenlijk is het grappig. Onze vaders zijn allebei leiders en hun voorvoegsel is allebei een kleur." Wat later riep Avondkit : "Daar is het! Daar!" De katten renden er naar toe. "Candy! Tommy! Vlinder! Pepper! Diamand! Plons!", schreeuwden Nachtkit en Avondkit. Candy stak haar kop uit de grot en zei verbaasd : "Nacht? Avond? Zijn jullie het werkelijk?" "Ja", antwoordde Avondkit. "Kom onze grot maar in, jullie allemaal", miauwde Candy. Mistlicht zag de kits van de MachtClan leider plots en zuchtte. Streng mauwde ze daarna : "Ooh, ik zou nu wel kunnen uitbarsten van woeden." Vervolgens zei ze op een zachtere toon : "Maar ik zal me wel inhouden want ik was eens ook jong. Ook al zullen jullie ouders woedend zijn." Ze instaleerden zich en Avondkit en Nachtkit begonnen te vertellen over hun grote avontuur en dat zij Pokkel en Spikkel, (Spikkelvacht) ontmoet hadden. "Nachtkit, Nachtkit, jij zij dat je terug zou komen als je een grote poes zou zijn. Maar zo groot zie je er nu ook weer niet uit", lachte Candy. De andere dag werd Nachtkit wakker met Zilverkit naast zich. "Goedemorgen Nachtkit", piepte zij. Het zwarte poesje gaf haar een likje en mauwde : "Goedemorgen." "Gaan we aan Mistlicht vragen of we daar wat mogen spelen?", stelde Zilverkit voor. "Dat is een leuk idee", beaamde ze. De twee poesjes huppelden naar Mistlicht en Zilverkit vroeg og het mocht. "Euhm... Oké. Maar wees voorzichtig want ik ken dit territoria niet en 'k wil niet weeral een kitten vermissing of zoiets", miauwde Mistlicht. "Natuurlijk Mistlicht!", beloofden de poesjes. Mistlicht snorde nog even. "Haha", lachten ze. Zilverkit en Nachtkit hielden een schijngevecht en Nachtkit drukte haar vriendin uiteindelijk tegen de grond. "Het is niet eerlijk. Ik durf te wedden dat als we leerlingen zijn ik meer prooi vang dan jou", zei de zilveren kitten. "Wij zullen wel nog zien", antwoordde Nachtkit. Nu moesten ze weer lachen en vielen in het hoge gras neer. "De wolken zijn mooi, toch?", vroeg Zilverkit. "Jahh..." "Zie je die wolk daar? Die lijkt wel op jou", grapte Nachtkit's vriendin. De wolk waar Zilverkit naar wees was een misvormd everzwijn. "Ha, ha. Wat zijn we toch weer grappig, hè?", mauwde Nachtkit sarcastisch. Maar Zilverkit kwam niet meer bij van het lachen. "Je bent mijn beste vriendin, Zilverkit. Mijn BESTE vriendin", murmelde Nachtkit. Zilverkit hield abrupt op met lachen en murmelde terug : "Jij bent ook mijn BESTE vriendin Nachtkit." Glimkit en Loofkit waren gezellig aan het wandelen en Krokuskit, Steenkit en Lavendelkit hielden schijngevechtjes samen met Vlinder, Plons, Pepper en Diamand, terwijl Avondkit alleen over bleef. Zij keek neer op de andere kits. Maar haar ogen bleven als laatste rusten op Nachtkit. Haar zusje, die nu met helemaal andere dingen bezig was dan met haar. Avondkit wou niet in de spotlight staan maar er was niemand meer om haar heen. Alleen dan Mistlicht, maar die was bezig met Tommy en Candy. Vroeger was alles anders, vroeger was ze vaak bij Nachtkit, maar na hun reis was Nachtkit zo veel bij Zilverkit. Nu ja, ze had Steenkit nog. HAAR beste vriend. Ook al was Steenkit nu ook bezig met andere. "Weet je, als we weer thuis zijn is het allemaal weer normaal. Nu ja, tussen mij en Steenkit dan. Waarschijnlijk niet tussen mij en mijn zusje. Maar ik heb Appelkit en Slimkit nog", bedacht Avondkit zich. "Hoi Zilverkit. Gaan we eventjes praten, met zijn tweedjes?", vroeg Lavendelkit. Ze keek Nachtkit met pure haat in haar lavendelkleurige ogen. "Okay", antwoordde Zilverkit. Ze kwam weer recht en wandelde weg, samen met Lavendelkit. Nachtkit zuchtte en ging naar Steenkit toe... ''In het VuurClan kamp... ''"Aahh!", gromde Maanlicht. "Ik haat die kits van je, zusje", zeurde ze tegen Sterrenlicht. "Ach, ze bedoelen het niet slecht hoor. Ze zijn gewoon... Nu ja ze zien het gevaar niet", murmelde Sterrenlicht. Nu kwam Roodster naar zijn partner toe en drukte zich tegen haar aan terwijl hij haar probeerde te sussen : "Onze kittens zijn sterk. Ze hebben al veel meegemaakt voor kits en Roodoog 's kittens zullen ook niet zo zwak zijn hoor. Vergeet daarbij ook niet dat ze Mistlicht bij zich hebben." "Dat snap ik nou ook weer niet! Wat doet Mistlicht bij die kittens? Nu ga ik die stekels laten weg trekken door Theeblad en Sparneus. Vergeet zeker en vast niet hoe die stekels in mijn vacht zijn geraakt!", mopperde Maanlicht nog. "Ja, ja. Zusje je stelde erbij zelf voor om de kits en Mistlicht te gaan zoeken!", riep Sterrenlicht haar nog na. Maar Maanlicht antwoordde niet meer. ''In het MachtClan kamp... ''"Waar zijn ze toch? Het is allemaal mijn fout", huilde Nigrum. "Ik had ze nooit alleen mogen laten." "Nee, Nigrum. "Het is mijn fout, Nigrum. Ik had je nooit mogen laten meegaan", mompelde Honingstraal. "Het is niemand zijn fout. Oké? Jullie denken dus dat ze mee zijn gegaan met de VuurClan katten? Het zou kunnen", zei Zwartster en likte Nigrum op haar kopje om haar te kalmeren. Daarna sprong hij op zijn grot, die begroeit was met mos. Hij brulde : "Alle katten die niet lui zijn verzamelen zich voor mijn grot." Wat later commandeerde Zwartster : "Ons schema voor vandaag zal voor sommige katten anders zijn. Ik ga één extra patrouille opstellen, die gaan samen met mij naar het VuurClan kamp om te vragen of er bij hen ook katten verdwenen zijn. Zo ja, wordt het een lange zoektocht. Ik neem mee met de patrouille Snoepbos, Nigrum, Honingstraal voor het geval dat ze gewond zijn, en euhmm... Groenpoot." Hij sprong weer van de grot af en deed teken met zijn staart dat ze hem moesten volgen. Wat later kwam de patrouille het VuurClan kamp binnen gedrongen. De VuurClan katten die nog in het kamp waren keken de patrouille vijandig aan en hun haren gingen overeind staan. "Stop!", beval Roodster en kwam naar voren. Hij ging zo dicht tegenover staan dat hun neuzen elkaar bijna raakten. Roodster keek hem even vol haat toe. Allemaal pure haat in die blauwe ogen. Maar Zwartster wendde zich ervan af en vroeg : "Zijn er katten vermist van jullie Clan?" "Van waar die vraag, Zwartster?", vroeg de zwarte leider. "Nou, het heeft waarschijnlijk geen zin om met je in discussie te gaan dus zal ik het je maar vertellen. Een paar kits uit je Clan werden gespot in onze Clan door Honingstraal. Onze goed hartige Honingstraal nam ze mee naar het medicijnkathol waar ze even bleven spelen met mijn kits. Ene Mistlicht was hen gevolgd en kwam het kamp toen ook binnen. De kits smeekten of ze Naar Candy en Tommy mochten gaan. Nigrum en Honingstraal toonden ze een weg om uit ons kamp te gaan en MIJN KITS zijn ontsnapt!", schreeuwde Zwartster. Sterrenlicht en Roodoog keken Honingstraal knarsetandenend aan. Terwijl Honingstraal naar de grond keek. Honingstraal voelde zich wel een kitten, omsingeld door dassen die op het punt stonden haar te verscheuren met hun vlijmscherpe klauwen. "Hoe weten we of wij jullie wel kunnen geloven?", vroeg Roodster met smalle ogen. "Dat kan je niet weten. Roodster we zijn niet de beste vrienden maar dit is echt belangrijk", murmelde Zwartster. "Roodster alsjeblieft. Ik weet dat het MachtClan katten zijn maar dit is onze enigste kans", smeekte Kaarsvuur. "Oké, mijn vriend", antwoordde hij. Zwartster mompelde : "Zouden jullie de kits en Mistlicht willen gaan zoeken met ons?", vroeg Zwartster oprecht. "Ja", antwoordde de VuurClan leider en vervolgde : "Ik neem Kaarsvuur, Roodoog, Sterrenlicht, Zeewind, Varenceder, Spikkelvacht, Blauwsteen en ik denk dat een paar van onze leerlingen even van hun straf af willen toch?" Alle gestrafte leerlingen stopten met hun taken doen en keken hun leider verlangend aan. "Degene die ik nu ga meenemen kunnen misschien zelfs het hardst gestraft zijn. Maar ik neem degene mee omdat hij of zij voor deze patrouille misschien nodig zal zijn. Ik doe dit zeker niet uit medelijden Tijgerpoot, maar we kunnen jouw vaardigheden wel gebruiken. We weten niet wat ons te wachten staat dus tja... Iedereen weet wel hoe sterk en gespierd jij bent, ook je vechttechienken zijn super. Net zoals bij je broertje Amberpoot die ik ook meeneem". Zwartster knikte en de VuurClan en MachtClan patrouille vertrokken. Hoofdstukken 19, 20, 21